


Sam's Fight (a drabble of sorts)

by EmptyWithout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWithout/pseuds/EmptyWithout
Summary: The were just having a simple fight.  How could Dean have done this to his brother?Warnings: mentions of possible (but not actual) character death





	

Dean didn’t mean to do it. It was an accident, really. They had been arguing over some trivial thing about the last hunt, Dean doesn’t even remember what it was. They had been in fist fights before, some of them quite brutal.

But this time it was different. After a few punches had been exchanged between the two of them , and some choice words as well, Dean’s next punch landed squarely in Sam’s eye. He recoiled a bit from the blow and stumbled backwards. While trying to regain his balance, he had turned to place his hands out to brace his fall, but he wasn’t quick enough. His head hit the corner of the table and down he went – he was out cold.

It was a sickening sound, the loud thwack of his brother’s head hitting the smooth surface, and even worse, the sound of his limp body hitting the floor with a loud SMACK - causing Dean to flinch. 

Dean had carried his unresponsive brother to the car, driving as fast as he could to the hospital. And now, here he was, connected to a bunch of machines to monitor his breathing.

Doctors kept coming in the room, telling him about “chances of survival” and “organ donation process”. Dean was stunned. He almost couldn’t breathe. They had finally stopped trying to get him to sign papers after he started grabbing some of the doctors, yelling about how an angel would save him and to stop fucking asking about his brother’s remains, when he wasn’t even dead yet.

But Cas hadn’t shown up yet, and Dean didn’t know what to do. It was only a fight, how could this have happened? He didn’t mean to hurt his little brother like this. He ran a hand across his face, trying to hold himself together. Sitting alone in the dark room, Dean listened to the sound of Sam’s shallow breathing, keeping time with the dreadful beeping machine. Dean wanted to rip it out of the wall.

And then suddenly, a voice in the darkness brought Dean back to his brother’s side.

“D’n…” Sam’s voice was weak, but he was alive.

It was the best sound Dean had heard in a long time.

Sam would fight his way back, but Dean promised then and there he would never lay a hand on his brother again – unless it was to embrace him.

The beeping sounds of the heart monitor grew stronger and steadier, and Dean smiled.


End file.
